Senoko
Senoko is located in Sembawang, in the northern part of Singapore. It is most known for Senoko Power Station, which generates and supplies electricity, and the Senoko Fishing Port. Senoko is also next to Yakult factory, where Chloe Mok had went on 2 June 2019 with Daisy Ang. Service 981 plies through Senoko Industrial Estate. Etymology In [[Jackson Plan|Franklin and Jackson's Plan of Singapore]] (1830), the place name Senoko was found and referred to the "River Simko" or Sungei Senoko in Malay. The river is now merged into Sungei Sembawang, which currently has the mouth of the former Sungei Senoko. Senoko Power Station The Senoko Power Station is the largest power station in Singapore. It is located in Senoko, Sembawang and was commissioned in 1976. It is owned by Senoko Energy Pte Ltd, formerly known as Senoko Power Ltd. Description There are altogether four components in its plant. Stage Two which was completed in 1979 comprises 3 steam thermal plants with the capacity of 250 MW while Stage Three which was completed in 1983 comprises another 2 steam thermal plants with the capacity of 250 MW. The combined cycle plants include combine cycle plants 1 and 2 and combine cycle plants 3 to 5. The combine cycle plants 1 and 2 were completed in 1996 while the combined cycle plants 3 to 5 which were completed and fully operational in 2004 involves the repowering of the Stage One oil-fired steam thermal plant. Stage Two is currently undergoing repowering whereby its 3 steam thermal plants with the capacity of 250 MW will be converted into 2 combined cycle gas turbines of 430 MW capacity. The repowering is scheduled for completion in 2012. In its early years, the plant used crude oil as fuel to power its turbines; however, this was replaced by natural gas piped from Terengganu on the east coast of Peninsular Malaysia after 1992. Oil, however, is still used as a back-up. In 1992, a fire broke out at one of its plants resulting in a major power outage in the island. Based on a mutual agreement between Malaysia and Singapore on electricity, the plant is linked by a submarine cable to the Sultan Iskandar Power Station in Pasir Gudang, Johor. In the event of a power outage in Peninsular Malaysia, the plant would supply electricity to the Johor plant. Likewise, if there is a power outage in Singapore, the Johor plant would supply electricity to Senoko. The plant's only standing concrete chimney which belongs to Stage 3, at 182 metres high, is the tallest structure in the northern part of Singapore and one of the tallest structures on the island. It is clearly visible across the Tebrau Straits and in most parts of Johor Bahru. The plant's second chimney which belongs to Stage 2 was demolished in July 2010 as part of the repowering process. Sell-off On September 5, 2008, Temasek Holdings sold Senoko Power to Lion Power Holdings for S$3.65 billion. Lion Power is owned by a consortium led by Japan's Marubeni Corporation. Other members of the consortium are GDF Suez of France, The Kansai Electric Power Company, Kyūshū Electric Power Company and Japan Bank for International Cooperation. References External links *Senoko Energy Pte Ltd